Save Me!
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Ky is trying to apprehend Robo Ky who was seen in Paris, and Sol dose not want him to go! Ky is need of someone saving and Sol is on his way! Sol is going to be way out of character. sorry! SolKy


Save Me!

**Chinese Fairy: **Hello! I just want to say yet again thank you fir clicking on my decent fic! I admit this one may be okay/decent! This is for all the Sol/Ky! I so love this pairing… well anyway… I'll just tell you what the fic is about, disclaimer, and my note and then if your still here on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ky-Kiske or Sol-Badguy they belong to their rightful creator… I wish I did though. Well beggars can't be choosers.

**Summary:** Ky-Kiske is pursuing Robo Ky against Sol's word –saying that something bad will happen- and he is now in a fight against Robo Ky and Ky is on the brink of death! Can Sol find him before his lover is killed…

**Note: **Ky and Sol don't know that they each bear strong feelings for one another… Also someone gets beaten in this fic and there is Shounen-ai (boyxboy) so if you are uncomfortable with this then please leave this fic! I do not want to hurt anyone with my writing…

**Chinese Fairy: **Now with the –crappy- powers vested in me… ON WITH THE FIC!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Save Me!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A dark rainy day in Paris, the rain pouring as if the gods are crying… At a certain, station where one of the detectives Ky-Kiske was working to support himself and his roommate Sol-Badguy…

He didn't mind watching over the man, nor bailing him out of jail… Ky just took everything as it came; he would scold Sol once and a while and Sol will tell him to "fuck off" just a route of routines.

But today was a different day… today might change the lives of these two men forever…

A Boy with flaming red hair walked to Ky's office door and knocked. A polite "come in" came from inside and the boy entered, "Sir… the captain wants you to stay for the night to capture a mad man… he has set a fire in China, he has wounded a man, and nearly killed his lover.

"He is said to be here in Paris and the captain would like you to apprehend him." The boy stated. Ky took the manila folder and opened it; he gasped, the man looked liked him but he had a robotic mask, but all in all, everything was the same; his clothing, his hair and his weapon.

Ky closed the folder and placed it on his desk. "Very well… please tell the captain that I shall capture this man, and interrogate him-" the redhead politely cut off Ky and said, "Oh… that won't be necessary sir. Interpol will take of him." Ky nodded his head and the boy left the office.

'Why…? Why is Robo Ky back? I thought that I got ride of him with Sol…' (Umm… I'm just making this up as I go so please correct me at the end and I'll repost.) "I'll have to tell Sol that I'll be late tonight." Ky said to himself as he picked up the phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" growled the person on the other end; Ky smiled, "Hello Sol… I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm going to be late tonight. The captain wants me to apprehend an arsonist and-" Ky was cut off again.

"Who is it Ky?" asked Sol, Ky bit his lower lip and hesitantly replied, "Robo Ky…" Sol exploded. "You are not going after him! You just can't, if you do then you'll get hurt and I'll have to save you!" Sol didn't want Ky to hear him worried about the younger man, but how could he not worry about the one he cares for?

"Look Sol… I know you may not want me to do this but I have to-" "You don't have to do shit!" Sol snapped back. "I'm sorry Sol…" Ky hung up the phone and got up from his seat, he silently left the station.

"Hello? Hello! Damn it!" swore Sol. He picked up his jacket and ran out the door in search of Robo Ky or Ky himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ky walked through an abandon street in search of the criminal, Robo Ky. He was about to walked down another street when someone or something grabbed Ky from behind and pulled him into the alley it came from.

"Get off- mmph…" A dirty hand muffled Ky's cries; it was a thug from the streets he had a dirty look that he was going to do whatever he wanted. Fear crept into Ky's eyes and he started to cry as the man on top of him started to roughly kiss Ky's neck the pervert's other hand went for Ky's pants belt,

Someone pulled him off Ky and threw the thug across the street. "He dose not belong to you!" shouted a brown haired man who held what resembled Fuenken.

Ky curled up into a ball and shut his eyes; to scared to even see who saved him. But he heard that voice before… "Sol…?" he murmured and he fell into darkness.

Sol started to kick the man and beat him with the end of Fuenken; when he was finished he grabbed the man by his collar and whispered in the guys ear, "You touch my baby again, and you will wish you've never seen another person."

The man shook in fear and Sol dropped him and walked over to Ky and gently picked him up; Ky still scared unconsciously resisted Sol's contact. "Shh… don't worry boy… I won't hurt you." Sol murmured into Ky's ears.

Shockingly Ky was now moving into Sol's touch. Sol smiled and walked to their home in the cold rain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three days passed and slowly Ky regained consciousness. The first day his eyes were opened yet he did nothing… the second day he sat up and saw that it was still raining; the third day he was walking around the house and stumbling once and a while.

"Ky… for the last god damn time, stay in bed!" snapped Sol as he carried Ky back to their room and tucked Ky into bed. "If you get up again then I'll tie you down!" "Alright…." Ky sighed defeated. Sol nodded and walked back out of the room.

Ky sat there in silence until the phone rang; he picked it up and answered, "Hello, Ky Kiske speaking…" the boy from the station replied, "Hello sir, I was wondering what happened to you… well something terrible happened." The boy paused, "What happened Roy?" asked Ky; Roy replied sadly, "The captain was murdered by the arsonist and then hung in a square… they say that he was mad that you didn't find him."

Ky dropped the phone and quickly dressed himself and ran out the door. "Ky…? KY!" Sol screamed he saw that the phone was abandoned on the bed and picked it up.

"Who the hell is this!" demanded Sol, Roy scared said, "I-I work at the station, sir Ky, was just told that our captain was murdered by the man who burned the restaurant," "Damn Fucker… he knows he could get himself killed!" Sol hung up the phone and ran outside hoping that Ky was alive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ky was stumbling from the weakness and the dizziness. "Ugh… I have to find and apprehend Robo Ky…" he murmured over and over again.

"WELL IT SEEMS THAT YOU'VE FOUND ME!" stated a robotic voice from behind Ky. Ky swiftly turned around to come face to face with Robo Ky. "Well… now that I've found you, you shall pay for all the crimes you've committed!" stated Ky leaning against his Furaiken for support.

"AND YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL AREEST ME SO EASILY?" asked Robo KY as he pulled out his Furaiken. "Hehe… you think that just because I am a little wounded means that I will die so easily? Well you got something wrong… I won't loose to you… you fucked up robot! RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" SCREAMED Ky as he charged at Robo Ky.

"TARGET INJURED ONLY TEN PERCENT NEEDED." STATED Robo Ky and he pulled up his weapon to defend himself from the blow.

He then launched himself towards Ky and missed Ky's vitals but damaged his arm, Ky winced as he felt the sword hit his arm; "You got to do better than that!" Ky charged at Robo Ky and shocked him with a little electricity.

"KY!" shouted Sol as he came to the scene and pulled out Fuenken to take over the battle. Robo Ky turned his attention to Sol and Ky fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Sol…"

"GUN FLAME!" screamed Sol; he hit Robo Ky but somehow Robo Ky just absorbed the attack and aimed it back at Sol, causing him to hit through two brick walls and collapsed the moment he stopped going back. "SOL!" cried Ky; with the strength he had left he lunged at Robo Ky.

He then called upon the lightning and thunder and shocked Robo Ky using himself as the rode.

Ky screamed as the electricity went through him; "Sol… I love you…" and with that, the lightning and thunder ceased and Robo Ky malfunctioned; Ky fell to the ground tried and not moving at all.

Sol managed to get out of the rubble and see Ky fall slowly to the ground.

It seemed like time stopped as Ky fell and Sol gazed upon the falling angel. "Ky… Ky… KY!" Sol ran over to pick up the boy into his arms and saw Ky's eyes were closed softly and a smile on his face.

"No…" moaned Sol, "You were supposed to die at my hands! Not by your own…" Sol never did this for an eternity, he cried…

Ky's eye twitched as he felt wetness touch and caress his face. One of his eyes opened to see Sol crying, "Sol…?" he murmured; Sol stopped and gazed down to see Ky smiling a sad smile and said, "Hey, how are you doing boy?" "Not… too bad. I'll live; how about Robo Ky?" responded Ky.

"He is dead… you shocked the living hell out of him. And you are such a fool! You know you could've died!" scolded Sol.

"I… know… but he hurt you and that is unforgivable…" stated Ky; he tried to get up but Sol stopped him and picked him up bride's style and walked towards their apartment; along the way they started a conversation.

"Ky… what did you say before you collapsed?" asked Sol. Ky gazed down, "N-nothing…" he replied. "Oh… Ky I have something to tell you." Ky turned all his attention to Sol, his blue eyes pooled with wonder.

"I… I don't know if you feel the same way but, I love you…" Sol stated he was looking at Ky, ashamed that Ky would not love him back. He was shocked when he felt arms wrap around his neck and a pair of lips over his own.

Sol closed his eyes to enjoy kissing his one angel. He was in heaven… no more pain, no more suffering, and no more nightmares… Sol Badguy, finally had something worth loving…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Owari (ende)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **Actually… I change my mind! It is a horrible fic! So please even though it is horrible please leave a review saying ways that it could improve and I'll try my best to make it that way; Perfect.

Also just one more thing… if you people like this then you might like my new fic coming out called Where's My Hero… it also has Sol/Ky. So if you want look for it and hopefully enjoy it! Ja Ne!


End file.
